Yami's Powers
by dplusjluv21
Summary: Yami still isn't used to his Millennium Powers of the puzzle, and he sometimes uses them unconsciously. What happens when Yugi is subject to one of Yami's 'glitches? Tentacles. Lots and lots of tentacles. But no Puzzleshipping, although you get a bit of Yami masturbating but that's about it. Rate/Review please! Thanks!


A/N: Ok I know what your going to say: WHY IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU WRITE THIS!? I know I know I _know_, but I have this thing for tentacles and...meh. KK enjoy my lemon lovers!

[No One's POV]

Yugi sighed as he dropped his school books and backpack on the floor. He'd had a long day at school; a bully had threatened to beat him up, and he'd been shoved into a couple of lockers. He collapsed on his bed and removed his Millennium Puzzle, grabbing a pack of Pocky and a can of soda. He heard a little whisper at his ear and looked to the side. Yami sat on his shoulder with his arms crossed across his chest, and Yugi rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Would it _kill_ you to wear your puzzle? I don't like being short." Whenever Yugi removed the Millennium Puzzle, Yami's spirit-self would come out in a small ant-sized form. And he didn't like that very much. It was a huge difference from being one of the tallest of his and Yugi's friends.

"Look I've had a rough day at school and my neck has been killing me. Can I at least catch a break with my spirit?"

"Hmph. Fine then." Unknown to most people, Yami was about as mature as a six year old.

Yugi sighed again and took off his blue uniform jacket, revealing his black tank top underneath. He decided that the best way to waste some time on a relaxing day was to search the Internet for something interesting. And not interesting in the way Yami called the 'things' he would watch.

"I'm going to work on my Marine Bio project. Want to help?"

"Sure. But I don't think I'm going to be much help."

Yugi plopped down down on the computer chair and looked up 'octopus' on Google Images. He winced at the disgusting creatures with their eight fleshy tentacles. "Ew. Those are so gross."

"Not on what I look at." Yami said with a smirk, making Yugi blush. He never liked it when his darkness talked about that stuff. "_Yami..."_

"_Yugi~_." He copied. "Come on, let me show you."

"No! I almost got busted by Grandpa for all that stuff you watch!" He tried (and failed) to push Yami off the chair, but the male was too strong. He managed to type in the words 'tentacle' and 'porn' onto Google Images and pressed ENTER. On the screen came on tons of girls being savaged by ugly, disgusting, _tentacles_. Yugi's mouth dropped down to his chest at the horrible sights that awaited him.

"God! This is _disgusting!_ How do you look at this!?" No answer. "Yami!?" He turned around to see his darkness stroking himself through his pants from the sight. The young boy rolled his eyes.

"Must you do that in my room?"

"Well _you're_ the one who looked it up."

"I did not!" He punched the computer desk with his fist, when suddenly a stroke of lightning appeared on the screen and smoke rose from the box. Yugi stepped back, shocked he'd made any damage when he never even touched it, and then his puzzle started glowing. Now he was scared. Strange things had happened with that Millennium Puzzle; Yami was still inexperienced with it's powers, so sometimes some things he desired became real. Just yesterday Yugi had walked into his room to see Yami doing a woman from the cover of a Playboy. He trembled.

"Yami...w-what's going on?" He asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. But it has something to do with my powers, I can feel them vibrating inside of me." Suddenly the eye of the puzzle appeared on Yami's forehead, and Yugi shut his eyes and expected the worst. But all he heard was a zap and felt cool air touch his skin.

When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness. He saw a darker part of the darkness that he assumed must have been a floor; that's when he realized he was being elevated. Desperately he tried pulling his feet to the ground, and he heard the clacking of shackles of some sort. They were hard to see, but he could feel and hear them chained to his ankles and wrists. A wave of fear flooded through Yugi as he tried hard to escape. There wasn't even a key hole in them, as if they had been there for eternity. The thought scared him senseless. How did he get here? Why was he here? What the hell had just happened? The computer had crashed, the Millennium Puzzle had started glowing, and the eye of the puzzle appeared on Yami's forehead; next thing he knew he was in this strange place completely black and chained to what he presumed to be a wall.

Suddenly an opening appeared in the middle of the floor, and Yugi could hear the sound of a metal plate rising. He panicked, kicking and flailing his limbs although he knew it was no use. The plate rose higher and higher, and finally he was something appear that wasn't black. A green thing rose up from the hole, it was indescribably huge, and it kept on creeping higher until half of it's body was visible. Yugi's heart started pounding like there was no tomorrow, and he could feel his legs go numb as the green thing turned out to be multiple.

Green. Disgusting. Horrible. Mind-blowing. _**Tentacles**_**.**

He unconsciously screamed and flailed around wildly, kicking his legs and shaking his arms to desperately remove these chains and to _get the hell out of there_. The fleshy things rose even higher, the gray metal plate and rod connected to it visible, until the tips of them reached up to his head. His eyes grew wide when one tentacle patted him on the head.

They crawled all around the wall and started wrapping around his body, almost like a snake but not as tight. Their suction cups grabbed his shirt and the tentacles instantly jerked, ripping the garment and sending it to the floor. No wait, it wasn't a floor-it was actually a black hole that sucked his shirt in until it disappeared. He stared at it blankly, he was so out of it he didn't realize that about three of the disgusting limbs had wrapped themselves around his upper body. In fact he'd forgotten everything, being instead mesmerized by the black hole on the ground, until a certain suction cup latched itself on his left nipple. He gasped in a breath as he felt the thing suck it and it felt like they were _licking_ it; he even felt something similar to teeth roll over it and making him moan out. He'd never been touched that way and he was extremely sensitive as it was.

A second cup latched onto his other nipple and Yugi was reduced to just panting at the weird stimulation that felt so good. More tentacles wrapped them selves lower, down to his knees and bottom; one went under him and between his legs to slowly stroke the growing bump in his pants. He moaned out at the arousing feeling, it was nothing like he'd ever done to himself. Quickly the suction cups on the tentacles latched onto the material of his shorts and jerked once again, this time getting his pants and underwear ripped to shreds and thrown into that black hole. Yugi looked down and was horrified that he'd gotten hard from these disgusting acts, no matter how good they felt. Immediately a tentacle snook in between his legs again and wrapped itself around his erection and started jerking. He called out loudly and felt his body buck instinctively, loving the pleasure he was given. A suction cup on that same tentacle latched onto his tip and sucked at it as if it were the mouth of a real person. He screamed and his body shook violently as he came into the suction cup. His head hung down in shame, but not before he saw the cup with his cum drain the white liquid down as if it was a mouth. He gasped in shock, but also in pleasure as the tentacles went at it again, two at both of his nipples, one wrapped around his entire member with a suction cup at his balls, one cup at his tip, and another one ducked into his mouth as if it were somebody else's length.

Suddenly another disgusting tentacle wandered toward his backside and teased his entrance. Yugi cried out, even if his mouth was full with a horrible tentacle, and yelled out even louder when the tentacle pushed itself completely into him. It felt so foreign and uncomfortable, but as it started thrusting it became pleasurable instantly. Three more were added at the same time, stretching him in ways he thought were impossible, when all four of them hit a spot inside of him that made him see stars. He screamed loudly as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Finally the stimulation on his body became too much and he came hard, so much cumming out at once, it seemed like eternity until he felt himself limp. For the first time in what seemed like hours, he sighed in relief. The tentacles slithered away and went back onto the metal plate, which slowly sank back down to the black hole. At that second a white flash appeared and he was whisked away from his nightmare.

When he opened his eyes he saw the computer screen completely repaired as if nothing had happened. He had a big hunch that nothing had happened except his imagination getting the best of him, when he heard a familiar voice groan loudly. Yugi turned around to see Yami climax hard on the bed sheets. How weak and needy he looked, with one hand around his huge length and a vibrator inside of him. Of course this did nothing but traumatize Yugi for years to come. He thought he was dreaming when Yami glanced at him and screamed in an unmanly way, using the wet sheets to cover himself. Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around?" He teased.

"S-Shut up! Where have you been anyway? I remember the computer broke and then a white flash appeared and you were gone! Poof! Then I look at the screen that's _magically_ fixed, and guess what it's playing?"

"What?"

"A porn video of _you_, being completely taken advantage of by about twenty tentacles at once! Oh God did it turn me on. I kept watching and ended up masturbating, and then the video ended and the flash came again and now here you are."

Yugi looked away nervously. So it _wasn't_ his imagination. It had all been painfully and pleasurably real, although he didn't quite understand why it happened. After a few awkward minutes of him thinking, Yugi snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What! What!?" Yami asked.

"I figured out why that happened!"

"You mean that was actually _you_, and you were _actually_ getting raped by tentacles while I was watching on the other side and getting so turned on!?"

He gulped and shook. "Yes. Apparently when you get turned on by something, you take it out on the first person or inanimate object you see. You got turned on by that tentacle porn you were showing me, and I was the first thing you saw at that moment, so I went into the computer and had to go through being savaged by these gross tentacles!" He sat down on the dry part of the bed and panted, trying to regain his breath.

"Huh. Guess you'd better run for the hills when I'm watching porn, huh?"

"Um, no duh! I don't want to be banged by you next time!"

"_Really_?" Yami pounced on Yugi and pinned him down to the bed. "How about we test that theory?"

"Oh God Yami, really!?" He pushed the male off of him and walked out of his bedroom to go get a snack. Grabbing a can of soda and pushing the refrigerator door closed, he murmured, "Maybe next time."


End file.
